Charmed
by Valpur
Summary: "Maleficent, really. I am not free to go nor I will ever be, and no matter how much you may try to send me away, no matter what you decide."


The sun had set on the Moors and on the crowning of Queen Aurora.  
Above the black mirror of the lagoon peaks and trees were ink blots against the indigo sky.

Maleficent's eyes narrowed. The many lights of the Moor were alive and dancing in the shadows, mingled with the stars.

Under the thin white hand the trunk of the tree was rough; she could feel the thrill of energy flowing beneath the bark and slip in the leaves, just moved by the breeze of the impending night.

That tree had grown. Gnarled, twisted, full of areas where the sun did not shine.  
Just like her.

With a sigh and a tired smile Maleficent continued to stroke the tree and went by; the grass tickled under her bare feet, and there, just in front of her, there was the precipice from which she could see the whole Moors.  
It was not her reign, it had never been. The madness that had seized her for so many years had dissipated and now she felt different.  
Lighter.

She rolled her shoulders and tilted her neck as if she had just laid a great burden; the large dark wings barely moved and ruffled in the evening breeze.

The rustle of feathers did not stop when Maleficent stood still.  
The smile on her red lips grew wider as the big raven went to perch on the nearest branch.  
Maleficent did not even turn; she didn't need to. She reached out her hand and let her fingers linger on the soft feathered chest of a raven.  
It was soft. Warm.

She dropped her arm and turned to look at the world below her.  
"Have you seen? Would have imagined it would end like this? "  
There was a brief flutter followed by a soft thud. With the corner of her eye she saw the slender figure of Diaval getting up and brushing his arms as the feathers disappeared. He had done it the first time, he had always done so, after each transformation, since he had become his servant. It was part of him, and Maleficent chuckled quietly.

"Like what? With Aurora becoming queen and unifying the two kingdoms under the adoring gaze of that dandy? No, or at least, not so in detail; but something like that, yes. "  
He came up beside her, his face pale in contrast with the black hair. Again Maleficent had to stifle a giggle: the pointed nose and the half-grin he always had on his face ... it was the closest thing to a friend she had ever had.  
An unpleasant thought prodded that moment of peace.

_Servant_.  
She shook her head and straightened with a deep breath.  
"Mh. I just hope that Philip will prove to his height; I would not tolerate to know her unhappy, it would make me furious. And you know what happens when I get furious."  
Diaval laughed, then shook his head and leaned to look at her.  
"I know very well, Maleficent. But I do not think that will happen anymore ... well, I actually can not see you make the same mistake you made with Aurora. "  
"No, me neither. That beastie changed me ..."  
"Changed? I do not think so. She turned you back to be what you always were, what the pain of betrayal had poisoned. It will not happen again, believe me."  
What was that feeling in the pit of the stomach? There, in the bottom of her chest ... something warm, something she felt once and ended broken. Something Aurora had awakened and that now throbbed.

Maleficent pursed her lips and swallowed, still avoiding to look at Diaval.  
"You have very little deference, considered you are someone who has sworn to serve me until the end of his days," she said with a touch of asperity. But with Diaval it no longer worked.  
"Maleficent, I have never lied or pretended to be an obedient puppy. Would you like me to be different?"  
No, the answer was no, a thousand times no. But had she tried to talk, her voice would have cracked. She moved her wings and inadvertently touched Diaval's shoulder.  
How many years? More than sixteen, no doubt.

Side by side. She had never allowed herself to look at him free from the pain of memories.  
The profound injustice of this hurt.  
In the silence that followed crickets and night birds called among the Moors.

_Say it. The time has come._  
Her heart was a butterfly trapped between her ribs.  
"You know, Diaval, I think I owe you an apology." She wondered how she managed to keep her voice steady, with just a hint of irony. "For what I've done."  
"Oh, you mean turning me into a wolf? Why yes, it was unpleasant and I was very offended, but I think I can consider the matter closed."  
"No, you idiot," and she gave him a sidelong glance. Diaval was smiling, a black eyebrow raised. Maleficent hurried back to stare at the Moors. "Not only for that, I mean. I made you do canvasser for all this time. I guess it was not pleasant."  
"It could have been worse. Like, under a net with a dog growling at me and a farmer threatening to crush my bones with a club, if you know what I mean…"  
The memory of that first meeting made her cheeks warm. Pale, dirty and naked as a worm: Maleficent was so consumed by her hatred that she did not notice what was in front of her, but a remote part of her mind retained the picture. And now that she was serene, now that she was happy, that same image made her blush.  
"Well, you're right. But I was selfish and had you to things that ... oh, come on! You do _know_ what I mean!"  
Diaval took a step forward and turned to her. Again that smile, the corner of his mouth tilted up. His eyes were black.  
As the wing of a raven.

"I could have understood. But tell me the same."  
Maleficent clanchet her teeth. There was something stirring in her chest and it almost mad her hands shake; she hid them in the large black sleeves.  
"I free you from your vow, Diaval. You're free to go."  
The dark eyebrows frowned.  
"No, I am not. I never have been."  
"Why yes, now you are because I decided so. Come on, go." She made a gesture with her hands as if to ward off an annoying animal. It did not help much.  
"Maleficent, really. I am not free to go nor I will ever be, and no matter how much you may try to send me away, no matter what you decide."  
His voice was low and husky. Diaval approached her, he reached out and smoothed a strand of her hair.  
"I almost hated you. You have been petty, cruel, unpleasant. But you've always been so beautiful... That _almost_ became bigger and bigger, day after day, and ate away any form of nuisance I could feel. Sent me away, if you want to, but I'll never be free. I do not _want_ to be. "  
Maleficent realized she had stopped breathing. With all the willpower in the world, she would have never, ever been able to look away from Diaval's face. His fingers left her hair and brushed her cheekbone.  
"Please. Do not send me away."  
And in those few words, in his deep, vibrant voice, the animal trapped in her chest spread its wings. She let go of her last doubts; the feeling Aurora awakened invaded her whole body and was about to reach her lips when an image flashed in her mind.  
Stefan.

Not the mad king she left to die and for whom she felt no remorse, but that lanky boy, an awkward teenager who had held hands. Who he had kissed her.  
Who had betrayed her.

Maleficent closed her eyes and deeply exhaled through her nose.  
A shadow fell on her heart. Had she allowed to take root it would have turned her into that resentful creatur, able to plot against the life of a baby. Against Aurora, who she now loved so much it made her dizzy.  
It was not going to happen again. She did not want to. But that shadow was heavy, it was so thick ...  
Diaval's hand rested on her cheek. A warm hand, soft as feathers.  
Maleficent waited before opening her eyes. She felt the tingling of tears ready to gush.  
"Can you look at me?"  
Diaval's soft voice called her. She opened her eyes and there he was. Always there, where he had always been.  
He smiled, his eyes bright, almost feverish.  
"Servant, slave... even _dog_, if you want it so. But let me be with you."

When did it happen? When had they become so close to each other? Their bodies were almost touching in the embrace of her huge brown wings. A cocoon of warmth and tension.  
When did they become… _this_? Not only mistress and servant, not just Maleficent and her raven. Diaval was with her. He did not want to abandon her.  
She barely opened her lips and moved forward. One whiff, nothing more. Time and space did not exist in that slow, eternal approach. And then their lips touched.  
True love.  
Something so great to hug and wrap the world around her. Aurora, yes, but not only her: her land, her people and the silence of the night. And Diaval.  
Diaval.  
Maleficent clutched to his chest, dug her nails into the rough fabric of that overcoat he'd ever wore and let him draw her closer.  
He tasted like soot and fresh water. Blackberry stolen with the tip of his beak and warm sun on shiny feathers. He tasted of tears, and whose they were was not given to know.  
She drew back with a shudder, forced to take a breath; Diaval laughed and leaned his forehead to hers. The hands circling her waist trembled and even his low voice was not steady.  
"I can not believe it. It was-it was years that... that ..."  
A lock had fallen on his forehead. He tried to blow it away and shrugged.  
"Years."  
"Oh, shut up!"  
She took him by the collar and kissed him again. Harder, this time more firmly. There was only this in her head, now. An absurd desire that was just memory, that was fire and blood and Diaval.

His hands became daring, down the small of her back, on her hips, grasping and pressing her against him.  
Diaval bit on her lower lip and pushed her away from him. Maleficent was about to complain, but she couldn't. The hands that had been holding her rise on her body, delicate like a breath, and reached the first of the long row of buttons on her dress.  
She was going to do it. Maleficent closed her eyes in despair. She could have ordered him and he would have obeyed, and yet ...  
But it did not happen. Staggering, Maleficent blinked and saw him in front of her; he had taken a step back and his black coat was slipping down from her bare shoulders. A rustle, and the fabric tangled around his ankles.  
Like that first time. Slender, pale, not human. Like her. And like her, at that moment, full of desire.  
Maleficent did not see him clearly. There was a veil of tears in her eyes, yet she had an impression of blush on his cheeks. She held out her hand and he took it.

She could not stand the fabric of her dress, it seemed to scratch her skin and take her breath away.  
Diaval leaned his forehead against hers and their noses brushed together.  
She almost laughed, then his swift hands were back on her dress.  
When the first button opened, all her will to laugh was already gone.  
One after another. Button and buttonhole, the fabric opened, the fresh wind of the night on her skin.  
Diaval's skin on hers.  
Her head was spinning. And when he reached the last button, just above her navel, she heard him wince; slowly, so slowly, Diaval ran his hands under the fabric of her dress. Maleficent let out a gasp when it slipped down her arms; she waved the tip of one wing to the remove the black, soft fabric.

Diaval followed the movement of the garment; under her eyelashes, Maleficent saw him smile at her with just a touch of his sarcasm before kneeling at her feet. His breath was hot on her skin… soft kisses on her belly and hands that gripped her hips with more force than she had expected.

But not enough.  
Never enough.  
Maleficent threw back her head and put her hands through Diaval's hair; she just twisted it, forcing him to lift his face and look at her.  
"Lie down. Now".

He raised an eyebrow. Where could he find the calm to tease with his eyes in a moment like that, Maleficent would never be able to say it, but it was not that important.  
"I'm at your command..."  
He did it. In the gowing darkness he sat back on his heels and stood looking at her for a moment; Maleficent could see him shaking his head, his hair all ruffled for once.  
"I can not believe it's happening," he murmured. There was pure admiration in his voice.  
"So? Come on, lie down! "And she again gave him a nod of command. But this time, for some strange reason, thhere blood began to run faster in her body.  
Diaval lay down on the grass; under the tree it was dark, so different from the thousand lights that danced down there, in the Moors.  
The fairy world knew very well when discretion was needed.  
Maleficent took a moment to look at the ageless body at her feet; he was strong, well-made, raised on his elbows and ready. As she was.  
The fluttering creature in her chest resented the delay and urged her. Her heart gave a funny jolt and Maleficent banished all thoughts from her mind.  
She tried to be slow, to be sensual, but she had not even taken a step that her body had begun to act on its own; Diaval chuckled when Maleficent threw herself in his arms, but only for a moment. He encircled her waist brushing the feathers of her wings and held her close.  
_Servant__, __slave..._

Maleficent kissed him deeply, put her hands on his chest and sat up.  
Pleading. Diaval was pleading but he would do nothing without her permission. Or maybe not? The very idea made her head spin. And anyway, she did not really want to think anymore.  
She stood on her knees, slightly moved her hips backward and held his breath. Diaval slipped inside her effortlessly, just letting out a gasp in amazement.  
Bound by magic. Bound by ... by what? The spell cast so many years ago still seemed to reverberate in the air and their thoughts collided.  
_It was worth it. If only for this moment, I would do it all again._  
It lasted only a moment, not even enough to wonder whose thought it was. Maleficent arched her back and began to move slowly. Forward, backward, forward, backward ... and with every movement the heat that radiated from her body became more intense. She threw her head back and Siaval sat up, one arm to hold her, the other caressing her neck, her exposed throat, her breasts. She grabbed his fingers and forced him to strengthen his grip.  
A kiss opened her lips; the former delicate uncertainty had dissipated and now Diaval's tongue had become insistent, warm in her mouth.  
Grass crushed below the knees, wings widened to cover them, a brown coat as vibrant as her whole body.  
Servant?  
No, not just that. Not Diaval.  
Maleficent let out a short cry when his arm around her waist tightened and Diaval rolled her on her back without ever leaving her. They laughed for a moment, embracing, covered with stalks of grass and flowers. Only for a moment. But then he began to move, to rock her.  
There was not much to laugh.  
Diaval was lighter than he seemed, but he was strong. It only took a few thrusts and both breaths became irregular, heavy.  
Maleficent winced with every movement and arched to intendify the contact with him; she lifted her legs and wrapped her around his waist.  
"Do not stop." An order? No, a plea.  
_Servant and mistress._  
Diaval obeyed.

The heat between her legs became damp, butning; in her ears, in her throat she felt thebeating of incorporeal, far wings, stronger and stronger...  
With the last glimmer of consciousness Maleficent saw Diaval arms outstretched, shaking; his eyes were closed and he was frowning, his teeth gritted as in a terrible effort.  
Wings. Strong wings, the beating in her chest and in her head at every stroke, every thrust.  
_Closer_.  
She raised above herself, above the body that kept her pinned to the ground ...  
She dug her nails into Diaval's back and a long moan shook up the center of her being, that living and burning thing that now seemed to explode into a thousand shards of light.  
"Now. _NOW_!"  
The last waves of pleasure were still crashing against her skin; Maleficent opened her eyes.  
Diaval was looking at her.  
Deep black eyes. A quick glance, heavy with thetwo of them, heavy with magic. Of a desire retained for too long.  
With a snarl -the hoarse croak of a raven- Diaval hit her again. Slower, so strongly it almost hurt.  
_Almost._  
The white face was shiny with sweat, twisted. For a moment he trembled on her, inside her, and then his elbows buckled. He slumped on her chest.  
Maleficent, exhausted and happy, broke an arm out from under the still quivering body and brushed the hair from his forehead.  
Diaval opened his eyes and smiled at her; he slid to her side and Maleficent covered both of them with a wing.  
It was quiet now, even if her heart had not yet resumed its calm pace.  
Pointed nose, one eyebrow raised and that half-smile.

Diaval…  
Maleficent laughed, oblivious of everything.  
"Well? Do you find _this_ is an appropriate reactio?" he said testily. "I do not think ..."  
It just took a kiss to stop it. A slow, lingering kiss. Diaval pulled away with a blink of an eye and touched her forehead with his lips.  
"So, after all," he said holding her close, "this human form is not that bad. Clumsy, uncoordinated, but it can also be fun if ..."  
"Oh, shut up!" murmured Maleficent. She snapped her fingers, and with a dusty glow Diaval's face turned for a moment in a black raven beak.  
It lasted only a moment, and they both laughed, hugging.  
"Diaval, I changed my mind," said Maleficent. She let him lean his head on her shoulder and breathed the clean smell of his hair. "All in all I do not think I'm ready to do without you ..."


End file.
